


Barre

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Bokuto joins the tiring & sweaty Barre class taught by his boyfriend, Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Barre

**Author's Note:**

> Part of #NSFWBokuAka2020; Day 3 -- Mirrors & Walls.

There are some things in life that Bokuto tends to regret later on. 

Like when he got hungry at midnight and ordered McDonalds’ even though he got early morning practice on the next day - which caused him to sleep late & woke up feeling horrendous due to his body busy digesting the food at the wrong time. 

Or like when he thought Devilman Crybaby is just a fun, no-brainer Netflix shounen anime to binge over the weekend - not the kind of anime that would give him an existential crisis and a broken heart for weeks.

Or like when he thought the barre bootcamp classes that Akaashi taught every Wednesdays and Saturdays are just a simple, low-impact ballet-based exercise that _isn’t that tough._ Bokuto saw Akaashi’s barre bootcamp class once - Akaashi looked so beautiful and elegant while teaching, yes - but the workout is pretty much an improved ballet slash yoga slash pilates workout, so he thought _it’s okay, I’m strong enough to join Akaashi’ class after my volleyball practice_ and accepted Akaashi’s offer to join a free trial at Akaashi’s regular barre studio today.

But then hundreds of squats, plié, and stretches on bars later - and Bokuto starts thinking that death is probably a better choice.

As Akaashi claps his hand to sign that the workout is over and it’s time for cooldown, Bokuto sighs so loud - inviting laughs from the other participants. Pouting, he slowly bends his now-dead thighs and knees, before sitting on the Manduka mattress and starts the cooldown routine - following Akaashi’s direction. His eyes wanders around the studio - seeing the mirrors on every side, reflecting the image of him dying while trying to catch his breath, while the others looking perfectly fine. Bokuto honestly starts to wonder if all these people, including Akaashi, actually have iron legs and lungs instead. Bokuto’s eyes starts to wander to Akaashi, who is currently sitting in the front & center of the studio, showing cooldown movements while directing with his words - a small smile decorates his beautiful face while his body elegantly moves from side to side.

Akaashi’s outfits for teaching are always so simple - plain white or black bodycon t-shirt, plain white or black shorts, and a black thigh-high spandex knee pads. Today, Akaashi went with white top and bottom - now both are drenched in sweat, sticking to Akaashi’s abs and thighs perfectly, some parts are even getting transparent and showing hints of Akaashi’s milky skin underneath. And when Akaashi flexes his torso, Bokuto swears he can see the faint stamp of the light brown nipples and the faint lines of Akaashi’s abs - popping up like a 3D painting.

Both of Bokuto’s legs are really dying right now, but it seems like his third one is still on fire - now all up and tense.

_Fuck, glad I’m wearing a black sweatpants today._

“That’s it for today! Thank you everyone for attending.” says Akaashi, instantly broke Bokuto’s train of dirty thoughts - pulling him back to reality. The class participants quickly thank Akaashi in turns, before rolling up the mattress and equipment then leave the studio one by one - leaving Bokuto and Akaashi alone in the studio.

Akaashi walks towards his still-pouting, lowkey-blushing boyfriend, before squatting in front of him - his right palm caressing Bokuto’s cheek, “So? It’s _not that tough,_ right?”

Bokuto looks away, but then winces in pain when his thigh muscles accidentally brushes his now-up third leg.

“Here,” Akaashi then sits on Bokuto’s mattress, the distance between them is now less than an arm, “let me massage your thighs a little bi-”

Akaashi froze when his delicate fingers accidentally brushed Bokuto’s third leg - which is now all up and tense, while Bokuto twitches and gulps.

Bokuto can feels Akaashi’s gunmetal blue irises lifts up from his thighs to his eyes - blinking in disbelief. Unconsciously, Bokuto holds his breath - until Akaashi’s fingers starts to completely wrap the area between Bokuto’s legs, thumb massaging slowly up and down, drawing a faint moan from the grey-and-black haired guy.

“Since when?” asks Akaashi, his palm pressing on Bokuto’s bulge without mercy. 

“I-I-” Bokuto stutters as he’s trying to hold his moans, “y-you, I can see your-”

Akaashi glances at the mirror beside him and Bokuto - at the image of him with his drenched, almost-transparent white tee, faintly showing his nipples and abs lines.

“Ah.” answers Akaashi, as he presses harder on Bokuto’s bulge - drawing a desperate moan from the other. His gunmetal blue eyes glances at Bokuto’s image on the mirror, at the bulge that is no longer subtle.

“It seems like you cannot hide this anymore, even with your lovely black pants, Bokuto-san.” says Akaashi, as he stands up and walks to the door behind Bokuto - quickly pushing it close and locking it from the inside. Quickly he presses the buttons on the speaker remote near the door, to increase the volume of Jhene Aiko’s song, Trip that is currently playing in the studio - before going back to Bokuto who’s already playing with himself, hand inside his pants, pumping on his penis while staring at Akaashi all the time.

“Bokuto-san, you’re that desperate?” asks Akaashi with a faint smile, before getting on his knees to put his eyes on the same level as Bokuto - one finger lifting Bokuto’s chin up, “Poor thing.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot, you know?” mumbles Bokuto, eyes still glued at Akaashi who’s now on top of him, standing on his knees beside each of Bokuto’s thighs, his still-clothed crotch in front of Bokuto’s face. Bokuto’s free hand starts to roam on Akaashi’s legs - from his knee pads, to his thighs inside his shorts, until his hand grips on Akaashi’s shorts’ & boxers’ waistbands together, slowly pulling it down to reveal Akaashi’s penis.

“Come here, and just stay still.”

Akaashi’s mouth forms an O when Bokuto starts wrapping his fingers around Akaashi’s penis right after he ended his sentence - moving forward and backwards, while his other hand is still pumping his own inside his pants. Slowly, Akaashi’s fingers run through Bokuto’s hair, patting the man - then starts pulling on it hard when Bokuto starts wrapping Akaashi’s penis with the warmth of his mouth.

“A-ah, Bokuto-san, look.”

Bokuto glances upwards, seeing Akaashi who can’t keep his eyes off of the mirror beside them. Slowly while moving his mouth forward and backwards, Bokuto spares a glance to the mirror - to the vivid image of Akaashi, on his knees, getting a messy blowjob from Bokuto.

_That’s hot. So that’s why Akaashi couldn’t keep his eyes off._

Unconsciously, Bokuto lost his focus - which caused Akaashi to suddenly grab his head with both of his hands, and starts moving Bokuto’s head in his pace; causing Bokuto to choke on his own saliva and the thick, blunt thing that have been hitting the depth of his throat.

“Don’t stop.” says Akaashi while staring down at Bokuto, “or do you want me to be the one who fucks you?”

Akaashi suddenly lifts his right knee - which was kneeling beside Bokuto’s left thigh before, but now pressing on Bokuto’s lower crotch in a circular motion, pulling out a desperate moan from Bokuto. 

“I take that as a yes.”

Bokuto hasn’t got the chance to take a breath when suddenly Akaashi _slams_ in - hitting the deepest part of his mouth, pushing it way forcefully down Bokuto’s throat, taking a full frontal fight with Bokuto’s gag reflex. The raven-haired guy keeps moving his hips with no mercy, relentlessly slams Bokuto’s throat no matter how many times Bokuto choked; while his knee is now on the mattress, but still pushing on Bokuto’s crotch - getting Bokuto frustrated with the combined pressure from Akaashi’s knees and his own pumping.

Akaashi wipes up Bokuto’s tears with his thumb, before pushing _harder and faster_ \- salivas dripping from Bokuto’s chin to Akaashi’s knee. “Bokuto-san, you’re so pretty like this. Look.” says Akaashi, as he turns Bokuto’s head so he can see his own shameful reflection on the mirror.

“See?” says Akaashi, still thrusting in and out of Bokuto, “Come on, I know you can take it deeper..

“..as you said, _it’s not impossible, it’s just hard._ ”

And Akaashi gives his final push - bringing Bokuto on the brink of his gag reflex and all ready to vomit - then hold his penis _so deep_ inside Bokuto’s throat; while his climax spills inside Bokuto, filling the mouth of the MSBY Black Jackals’ ace up. 

Akaashi shivers for a split second as Bokuto swallows, before he pulls out of Bokuto - mix of saliva and cum becomes a thread that connects Bokuto’s mouth with the head of Akaashi’s penis, while Bokuto coughs and wheezes. The raven-haired man then lowers himself down to sit on his heels, while his hand quickly replaces Bokuto’s and starts giving pumps on Bokuto’s penis in a relentless, fast pace. Moans that were drowned by the song from the speakers are getting louder and louder, before it ends with Bokuto screams as he reaches his climax on Akaashi’s hand - as he fell down to Akaashi’s embrace, head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Both chests and shoulders are still rising up and down, wheezes and desperate breaths are still filling up the room.

There are some things in life that Bokuto tends to regret later on. But it seems like Akaashi's pain-in-the-ass Barre class is not one of them.


End file.
